Bomb Pop
by Avarice
Summary: Having a nice, quiet walk in the park is never terribly simple. Not when it's Megamind and Roxanne.   Inspired by the deviant art submission by lily-fox of the same name.


**Bomb Pop  
>by Avarice<strong>

Rating: PG  
>Word count: 1728<br>Disclaimer: Megamind and all associated characters do not belong to me, they belong to Dreamworks. Lucky bastards.  
>Spoilers: Post-movie<br>Notes: This has taken direct inspiration from Lily-Fox's awesome Megamind fanart of the same name. Look it up on Deviant Art if you're interested! Betaed by Abby, thanks so much! This is my first Megamind fic, I'm pleased at how it's gone. Hope it won't be my last :)

* * *

><p>Late Springearly Summer was lending itself to relaxed strolls in public parks, time permitting.

Megamind and Roxanne enjoyed their time together thoroughly, watching children on skateboards, throwing bread to ducks, and buying frozen treats to snack on.

The third option was currently being enjoyed by Roxanne at Megamind's insistence; she dug eagerly into a bomb pop, savouring the cool on a warm day. The faint scent of pine on the breeze was decidedly agreeable. For his part, Megamind cheerfully made observations about the evergreens vs. the deciduous arboreal residents of the park.

Roxanne listened to his prattle, but was far more interested in enjoying her popsicle. A blue-tinged drop of the sticky-sweet treat trickled towards the base, threatening to drip onto her fingers. "Ah!" she said, swooping down to catch it on her tongue triumphantly.

Megamind's eyes flicked left briefly, watching her bite the top off the popsicle with pleasure. As delicately as she'd tried to perform the act, a tiny smear of red dripped past her bottom lip. A blue thumb appeared in Roxanne's vision, gently wiping the excess away from her chin.

"Thank you," she said once she'd swallowed the mouthful. "Are you sure you don't want a bite?"

"And deprive my lady love of her chosen prize?" he responded with gusto.

"Well, I know you have a soft spot for sweets," she said, giving his bicep a squeeze from where her right arm wound around his.

Megamind turned his vibrant green gaze to her, knuckles grazing her left cheek tenderly. "I find my sweet tooth to have been adequately satiated at this time with your delectable presence."

"How disgustingly romantic of you," she replied.

"It's a gift," he shrugged, dropping his hand. "One of many."

"Too bad 'modesty' isn't one of them," Roxanne commented facetiously.

Blue brows knit together in an over-exaggerated, tongue-in-cheek frown. "'_Moe-des tee'?" _He rolled the word around in his mouth. "I know not of this '_moe-des-tee.'"_

Roxanne shook her head. "Didn't think so." He grinned good-naturedly at her, and they continued to walk. Megamind started an entirely new discourse on the differences between _cumulus humilis_ and _cumulus congestus_ clouds, and Roxanne's mind drifted at the steady sound of his pleasant voice.

In the months they had been dating, their public presence - such as walking through a park - had caused quite the sensation. There had been abject and unconcealed stares, quite a few catcalls and even more insults; things that would have turned anyone else to a life of permanent seclusion presented little more than a menial obstacle to overcome to the former villain.

He tended to ignore stares, and reply to any verbalisation swiftly, with a pointedly dangerous smile and comments that used words of such intellectual devastation that - despite the occasional mispronounced phrase - sent any detractors fleeing, tail between their metaphorical legs. If all else failed, the mere presence of his dehydration gun quickly resolved any and all opposition.

Roxanne had been stunned at Megamind's good humour and self- control over it all - he hadn't dehydrated anyone in _weeks_. It seemed that the bullet-proof confidence he'd always played up with not-so-evil plans also worked for defending his new status as Metro City's protector, and the right to be seen with his girlfriend in public.

As it stood currently, the reactions of the general public had petered down to people looking (and pretending they weren't) out of the corner of their eyes, or the classic double-take when their backs were turned. The audible verbal comments had diminished to whispers, with most people seemingly keen to keep their reactions to themselves.

While it was preferable to what had come before, it still wasn't ideal. Roxanne hoped that one of the latter stages of the public's reaction would be 'acceptance', and hoped it wouldn't come too far behind 'abused', 'overlooked', or her least favourite - 'stared at'.

The staring phenomenon was something she'd been putting up with for years. Being a regular on television, it was a rare day that went by when she didn't feel eyes on her when out and about. It had become a 'sixth sense' kind of thing, knowing someone was watching her even when her back was turned. Generally, the watcher was someone harmless, looking with that uniquely special 'I know who you are' hopeful expression. Other times she noticed a cell phone pointed at her out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, a link would be emailed to her later from one of the I.T. assistants at the station of a photo of her on Twitter, buying broccoli or something equally as inane.

It wasn't until she'd started seeing Megamind that she'd become acquainted with the less harmless and more belligerent and rude kind of staring. She was fast becoming opposed to it, and found it genuinely hard to bite her tongue when she noticed it. If not for Megamind's soft smile and subtle shake of his head, she'd have let people have it weeks ago.

Lost in her deep train of thought, Roxanne had let some of the bomb pop drip across her knuckles. "Damn," she muttered, having to unlink arms with Megamind to shake the droplets away. Megamind stopped walking when she broke contact.

Transferring the bomb pop to her right hand, Roxanne let it drip onto the grass, all the while sucking each digit of her left hand. She drew each finger into her mouth one at a time to get the sticky popsicle residue off.

Megamind watched, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Roxanne gave him a frown as she sucked on her pinkie finger. "You'd have thought with a brain as big as yours, you would've remembered to grab some napkins as well."

"Oh, I didn't forget," Megamind replied with a salacious-looking smile.

Her eyes narrowed in pretend-annoyance, tongue swirling around the cuticle of a pale pink nail. "Just for that, you don't get to help."

Megamind's tongue wet his suddenly-dry lips, Adam's apple bobbing in his slender throat. "And they called _me_ evil," he muttered.

Roxanne took great delight holding Megamind in thrall as she first cleaned her fingers, then went back to licking away the errant drips from her melting bomb pop. Everything was going particularly well until Megamind's attention was diverted from her display. She saw his eyes flicker to his right.

Annoyed at losing his interest, she also turned to see what had distracted him, eyes falling on a group of four young men. They were gawking unashamedly in their direction; one with the ever-present cell phone pointed at them.

It seemed the blatant public 'staring' phase wasn't quite as finished with as she'd hoped, and combined with the addition of the phone, something in her brain snapped. Roxanne turned to approach them.

"Roxanne-" Megamind began.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxanne raised her voice, placing the back of her sticky hand on her curved hip. "I know this is a public area, but he has just as much right as anyone else to be here without feeling harassed."

"Roxanne, I don't think-" Megamind started, but was shushed by the bomb-pop being waved dismissively in his direction, accompanied by an 'I'll handle this' expression.

"And don't think harassment doesn't include having photos taken of him without permission, because it does."

The young men didn't look as contrite as she'd hoped. In fact, they looked like perplexed jackrabbits, ready to bolt. The thought occurred she might have to get a little heavy-handed. "This isn't a criminal offence, but if you keep this up, I can make damned sure that the Police Commissioner - who _is_ a personal friend of mine - organises a little bit of Community Service time for you for nuisance behaviour." She completed her bluff with her best professional smile. "So I'd delete his photos if I were you."

"We weren't-" the one with the phone began, and his friend elbowed him, hard. There was a short disagreement before he continued speaking, changing tactics. "That is to say, we didn't take any photos of him."

Megamind tried to interrupt again, but Roxanne shushed him and shook her head at Phone Guy. "No, I saw you quite clearly. Hand it over." When the young man didn't make any move to comply, she plucked the smart phone out of his fingers and flicked it to the last photo taken, confident in what she would find.

As it so happened, Megamind barely made it into the frame of the photo. She could see his large blue head partially in shot, but what took up most of the frame was an image of herself - sucking on the pad of her ring finger.

She looked back in bewilderment at her boyfriend to find him doing a poor job of stifling a smile.

"Why me?" she asked, mystified. "I mean, there's a blue alien superhero standing right _there_, and you're taking photos of _me_?"

Megamind took two steps towards her so he could speak in a low voice and still be heard. "My dear Miss Ritchi," the hero began as he took her sticky left hand in his own, voice reaching a particularly toe-curling timbre, "I do believe I wasn't the only one enjoying your little show."

Roxanne's cheeks darkened immediately. He lifted the hand to his mouth and gave her fingers a lingering kiss, taking a moment to dart his tongue out and run it along one of her knuckles. "How could _anyone_ be looking at me with you standing here doing _that_?"

Embarrassed, Roxanne handed the phone back to the guy, cheeks positively cranberry-red under the weight of five smug gazes. She nearly apologised for taking the device, until she remembered that they'd just been taking photos of her licking her fingers that would probably make some social networking within the hour.

As though he'd tapped into her unspoken worry, Megamind spoke. "Don't worry," he said conspiratorially, low enough so that only Roxanne could hear, "the minute they tweet that photo, I'll have it yanked off the internet for my own private collection- ah, that is to say, to conserve your good, public name."

With a humiliated groan, she grabbed her giggling boyfriend by the arm and high-tailed it out of the park, stopping only to throw what remained of the trouble-making bomb pop in the trash.

~finis

Thank you for reading! Would love your thoughts if you had the time.


End file.
